Astronomy Lesson
by Angelena H. Granger
Summary: Ginny. Draco. On the Roof. Alone. At 1:00 a.m. Need I say more? Not Smut. One Chapter story. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

**Astronomy Lesson**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**          "Ron!  What is your problem?  I'm not 11 years old anymore!  I don't understand why you feel the need to follow me around all the time!  I'm 16 for Gods-sake, I'm a big girl!"  Ginny screamed.  She had to stand on her tip-toes so she was level with her brother's face.**

**          "I just wanted to make sure you were OK!  Excuse me for worrying about my baby sister!"  He yelled right back.**

**          "That's just the thing, Ron.  I'm not a baby anymore.  I can tie my own shoes and everything."  She said, slowly calming herself down and backing off.**

**          "Well, I'm sorry I followed you, Gin, but a lot of things go through a brother's mind when he sees his sister leaving at ****1:00**** in the morning.  And you weren't exactly dressed for an early morning stroll."  He said, looking at her pajamas.  He was right, what she was wearing could barely be called clothes.  All she had on were white velvet short shorts with silver stars and moons on them, topped off with a spaghetti strap top.  She knew they were a bit riskay, but they made her skin look a lot darker than it was, and they accented her fiery red hair, which she considered her best feature.**

**          "Does mum know you have those?" He asked**

**          "Hell no!  Like she would let me wear this anywhere, let alone to bed!"  Said Ginny laughing.  
          Why did you come up here anyway?"  Ron questioned, looking around.  "The roof isn't the safest place to be."**

**          "I needed to see what phase the moon was in for astronomy class.  I am up here to do that and to think" She said, looking towards the sky.**

**          "Well, don't stay up here too long…you'll freeze"  Ron said as he turned to leave.**

**          "Ron?"**

**          "Hmm?"**

**          "Thanks for worrying."**

**          "No problem."**

**Ginny walked over to the edge of the roof, and was just about to sit when she heard someone move on her left side.  She couldn't see their face, but the moon gave off enough light to illuminate the figure's silvery blonde hair.**

**          'Damn.  Malfoy.'  Ginny thought.**

**          "Well that was sweet.  The Weasels had a moment." He said in a sarcastic tone.**

**          "Shove it, Malfoy."  She snapped.  Despite the fact that he was a total jackass, Ginny couldn't help but notice his choice of bed attire.  All he was wearing was a pair of flannel pants.**

**          'His body is incredible' she thought.  She got a full view from where she was standing.  He was lying on his back, with his hands under his head, and there was a piece of parchment by his side.**

**          "Why are you up here?"  She asked cautiously.**

**          "Same reason as you."  He replied.**

**          "Astronomy?"**

**          "Yep."**

**          "Oh." **

**          He appeared to be deep in thought, but Ginny didn't care.  She couldn't stop looking at his body.  He had big muscles, and a perfect six pack.**

**          She was pulled from her thoughts by his silky voice, "You any good at it?"  He asked.**

**          "Huh?"  She said as she blinked a few times and tore her eyes from his chest rather reluctantly to meet his icy blue eyes.**

**          "Astronomy, are you good at it?"  He repeated**

**          "Oh, yeah, I guess."  She said. 'God, I'm happy it's dark' she thought.  If it wasn't, he would have seen her blushing furiously.**

**          "Well, umm, could you help me?" he mumbled.**

**          "What was that?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.**

**          "Could you help me?"  He asked again.**

**          "Oh, but I thought the all powerful Draco Malfoy knew everything."  She said.**

**          "Are you gonna help me or not?  He said in an annoyed voice.**

**          "Sure."  She said, walking over to him.  She bent down to pick up the piece of parchment and noticed that Draco had a smirk on his face.**

**          "What?"  She asked, following his gaze.  She realized he was looking down her shirt.  "You pervert!"  She screamed as she slapped him in the back of the head.**

**          "Owww!" He whined, as he sat up.  Ginny couldn't help but notice his abs tighten and his muscles flex when he lifted himself off of the ground.**

**          'Curse him for being so sexy' she thought.  She looked down at the parchment.  It was a word problem (just to let you know, I know nothing about astronomy.  I'm just making this up.)  It read:  If it is January, and Venus is in the fourth house, what house is mars in?**

**          She read and re-read the problem a few times before she smiled.**

**          "This is easy."  She said, looking at Malfoy.  She giggled.**

**          "What's funny?"  He asked.**

**          "You look so confused.  I find that funny."  She said as she laughed again.**

**          "Come here."  She said while grabbing his upper arm. 'Oh…My…God.' She thought as she felt his muscle.  She led him to the edge of the roof, and looked up.**

**          "So, what are we looking for?"  He questioned.**

**          "Venus."  Was all she said.**

**          "Oh."**

**          A few minutes later, she found it, and pointed.  "Right there.  OK, so, in January, it would be in the 4th house…which is over there…and that means that Mars is in the first house."  She said.**

**          "Why?"  Said Malfoy.**

**          "Why what?"**

**          "Why the first house?"**

**          "Because January is the first month.  Mars is the only planet that does that.  So, if it was April…"**

**          "…it would be in the fourth house."  He finished for her.**

**          "Right."  She said, smiling at him.**

**          "So, where is it?"  He asked.**

**          "What?"**

**          "Mars."**

**          "Oh.  Right there."  She said, pointing.**

**          "I don't see it."  He said.**

**          "Here."  She said.  She got behind him and stood on her tip-toes.  She put her hand on his back to keep her balance, and was surprised at how warm his skin was. Just to mess with him, she made sure to brush her fingers ever so slightly across the back of his neck with her other hand before she pointed Mars out to him.  When she did it, she felt him shiver slightly and she smiled to herself. **

**          'Score one for Ginny!'  She thought.**

**          "Do you see it?"  She asked. Her mouth was close to his ear.  She felt him tense. **

**          'Score two for Ginny!'**

**          He turned his head.  Their mouths were inches apart now.  **

**          'Oh shit!  He's not supposed to kiss me!'  She thought.**

**          "Yeah, I see it."  He said before he kissed her.  She welcomed the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he slid his arms around her waist.  They broke apart, both desperately needing air, and smiled.**

**          "Wow."  Was all Ginny could say.**

**          "Yeah."  Malfoy said back.**

**          "Well, I'd better be going."  She said, and started walking toward the door.**

**          "Hey, Gin."**

**          "Yeah?"**

**          "Nice ass."  Malfoy said, grinning.  **

**          Ginny laughed, "You too.  See ya around, Draco."  She said before she walked out the door.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This is all that there is, there will be no more.  **

**Writing long stories is such a bore.**

**Dragging it out is not at all fun, **

**So I believe this way is number one.**

**Thank you for reading, and I think I am done.**

**I hope you liked this poem have patented number 7643251.  **


	2. authors note

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alright. About the Thanksgiving thing. No, England doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I really wanted to fit a feast-type holiday into the story. If you don't like the idea of Thanksgiving, just use Christmas, or Boxing Day, or Arbor Day, or something along those lines!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Okay that's all. Bye bye   
  


p.s. I'm glad you all got scared when I faked the Voldemort attack! Yay for me! 


End file.
